fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Turnip Fields
The battle of the Turnip Field took place outside Waterdeep on 12th Elient 1376 DR. It was part of the Orc Horde attack lead by King Obould Many-Arrows Events of the Battle: Battle of The Turnip Fields The Waterdeep forces return to the city. They are : Lead by : Open Lord of Waterdeep Open Lords Personal Guard - 10 men The Watch - 200 men (most still in city, but super tough guys want to go) The Guards - 1000 men Naval Ground Forces (Marines) - 200 men The Griffin Cavalry - 90 men and mounts The Grey Hands - 45 Churches of Waterdeep - 50 clerics (sent from temples and attatched individualy to units as healers) Mercenaries - 1000 men (hired from within the city) Volunteers - 1000 men (tough guys from within the city who fancy a fight) Noble Houses Guard - 500 men (Nobles and their personal guard) Guild Guards - 250 men (supplied by the guilds) Blackstaff Tower Wizards - 20 men Watchful Order Wizards - 50 men ( 1x Walking Statue - summoned by open lord and sent at the front of the army. 40ft tall (CR 18)(attacks lowbies) 1x Steel Dragon - 1 Total men : 5000 ish Orc Horde Forces KING OBOULD MANY-ARROWS - Brb5/Fig4 (pp176 of Faerune Campaign Setting) King Oboulds Elite Guard - 200 orcs The Many Arrows Tribe - 2000 orcs The Hard Skull Tribe - 2000 orcs The Black Bear Tribe - 1000 human barbarians The Ice Road Gutters - 100 frost giants / 10 frost giant jarls (lvl 17!)(throw rocks, 2 x jarl sorcerers) The Unwashed - 100 hill giants (CR 7) The Storm Cursed - 10 storm giants (CR 13) Total : 6000 ish, but its the giants that are the real problem The battle starts with the flying wizards, griffin cavalry and steel dragon flying over the wall and straffing the front lines of the seige. The do a lot of damage but are driven back by a huge hail of arrows This was a diversion though as the north gates have opened and the Waterdeep Force has sallyed out. They have enough time to manouver as the horde forms up after scattering somewhat The Guards form the centre, with mercenaries on the left and volunteers lead by the watch on the right. Everything else is held in reserve. The Guards are the first to meet the enemy, thowing aside a line of orc skirmishers. Then a large force of orcs throw themselves right at the guards. This central melee will carry on for the entire battle. The left flank is met by a force of giants coming down from where the ballistas are held and the mercenaries fall back. The right flank makes better progress as it plunges into the backage train having worked its way around via the cover of a gulley. The left flank is pushed further back so the open lord commits his reserve and the navy land forces, guild guards and grey hands charge into the fray. The right flank moves further forward and the Open Lord commits his last troops, the Noble House Guards to push home the attack. The flying troops swoop in again to wreck havoc on the enemy. The left flank holds steady for a while before collapsing. The giants chase the routing soldiers back to the walls but are in turn pushed back from the walls by guards on the battlements and the griffin cavalry. A walking statue is let loose to rid the walls of giants. The steel dragon strikes at the heart of the orc camp but is badly injured by magical attacks and returns to the city. With left flank gone and the giants returning the Open Lord orders the retreat and the centre falls back to the south to enter the city from the east gate The right flank is left alone and isolated and has to fight its way back to the city walls through hordes of orcish archers. The flying wizard heroicly cover the retreat of the Volunteers and the Watch as they head south for the east gate and finaly reach safety. Category:Dungeons and Dragons